


Are You Afraid To Die?

by 6lytherin



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: Alex attempts suicide.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Are You Afraid To Die?

It had been a long six days for Zach Dempsey; six days since Alex attempted to blow his brains out in the family bathroom. 

He had been to see Alex everyday since and there was yet to be much progress. 

Here he was, zoned out in the middle of Geometry as he thought over the days leading up to the tragic accident. All the signs he had missed, how could he have missed them?

_ “Are you afraid to die?” He thought back to that night. Him and Alex sitting on the hood of his car in the parking lot of some random closed down store. He didn’t think much of the question at the time, he hadn’t thought much of anything really. Things had been so hard since Hannah. Everything was falling apart so quickly that he barely noticed anything anymore.  _

_ “I don’t know, dude. Aren’t we all kinda afraid to die? I mean what happens after you die? I think that’s what scares me the most.” He puffed on the blunt a few more times before trying to pass it to his blond friend who had denied it quietly.  _

Little did he know that two days later his friend would try to take his own life. 

“Mr. Dempsey?” Zach was pulled from his thoughts as his teacher stood in front of him giving him a questioning stare. He shook his head and mumbled a quick sorry, sitting up straight and pretending to listen. All Zach could think of was how he couldn’t wait for the bell to ring so he could go see Alex again. 

Slowly, 3 o’clock finally came and Zach couldn’t get out the double doors and to his car fast enough. He tossed his bag into the passenger seat and sped to the hospital. He knew there were probably no major changes considering no one had called or text him, but he still hoped for the best. 

Taking deep breaths, Zach made his way into the hospital elevator and pressed the 4th floor button. He hated hospitals ever since his dad died in one. It made his chest tight and his head spin every time. 

Walking along the hall he counted the room numbers as a distraction.

409

410

411 and finally 412. 

“Please be okay today.” He whispered as he walked through the door. He tried his best to be quiet, he didn’t know why but hospitals always made him feel like he needed to hold his breath and move quietly. 

He sat in the chair next to Alex and stared at his sleeping friend who has his head wrapped in bandages. He could feel the tears swell in his eyes, and he wanted to scream. Alex looked so pale and lifeless laying in the hospital bed. His beautiful Alex looked so lost and helpless and all he wanted to do was scoop him up and never let him go.

He grabbed his hand and stoked it with his thumb. 

“Alex... you have to be okay. You have to wake up... please.” He sobbed softly. 

“None of this makes sense. Why didn’t you tell me?” He chuckled sadly. “I guess you tried, huh? I didn’t pay much attention. I guess Hannah was right about no one paying attention til it’s too late. I’m so fucking sorry, Alex. But you have to be okay. I can’t do this without you.” 

Alex looked so beautiful laying on the bed that Zach couldn’t help himself. He leaned across the bed and gave him a soft, heartfelt kiss. A few moments later he felt Alex’s fingers move against his hand. His heart pounded as he yelled for the doctors. Alex was finally responding! He sighed as if a million weights had been lifted from his chest. He couldn’t wait for Alex to fully wake up so he could tell the boy just how much he loved and needed him. 


End file.
